


Collision

by backbiter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Superheroes AU, also office au?????, happy hannatines, they gonna bang in later chapters i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbiter/pseuds/backbiter
Summary: She is the local superhero. He is her archrival.Of course they fell in love. And of course they have no idea who the other truly is.





	1. They hate each other

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hannatines!
> 
> This is for day 2: Favorite AU!  
> Wouldn't say its my favorite, but i promised i would write it and here we are. More chapters to come. When? Who knows! But I do have an outline this time, for real!

The city of Arendelle.

Not the largest of cities by any means, but that doesn’t mean its problems are small.

See, just right now resident hero, the mighty Feisty Pants, is rushing to a crime scene, fists raised.

Once again, it appears the Southern Prince its up to no good. The secluded warehouse he was hiding in is suddenly invaded with the noise of shattering glass, and the quick whop of wind getting cut down by a powerful flying force.

“Just in time, Feisty Pants!” the villain yelled, and the girl saw herself getting captured and held in place by strong metal arms.

“What are you even trying to do now, you menace?” the hero screams back at him, more annoyed than anything else. “I have a thing later today, you know? I can’t always be here to watch you fail.”

The villain’s lips turn slightly downward, but he quickly puts on a cruel smile.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, my dear girl. Do you see this little vial?” he held up a green lid with a strange sort of green tar inside. “Once I release this in this machine,” he pointed to a giant, round shaped structure on the opposite side of the room, “it will cause all those affected to dehydrate, quicker than it took me to capture you!”

The girl yawned. Using her super strength, she crushed her metal bindings, and flying to the machine Southern Prince was about to use, threw it over the roof.

The sound of car alarms and destruction was muffled by the villain’s big “NOOOO” that followed his defeat.

“I will get you one day, Feisty Pants!” he vowed, before disappearing, and almost immediately afterwards, the girl did the same.

(^)

Anna cursed the stupid villain. She was late, again.

Dinner with her sister was a rare event, the latter being an all-busy high profile superhero and all, saving the big cities constantly and barely being able to make time for family. So of course, Anna was absolutely angry at her flop nemesis for having the worst timing in the world.

“Elsa, I’m so, so sorry!” the girl stormed into the restaurant, her pale skin turned red due to her sweating. “It was the someone! And the thing! You know,” she tried to take a deep breath, “the stuff!”

Her sister simply laughed.

“Calm down, Anna. I do have time to check my phone, you know,” Elsa gestured her to sit down, but Anna threw herself at her sister’s arms as soon as she was within reach.

“I’ve missed you so much!” she whispered over her sister’s shoulder, and Elsa returned her hug with strong grip.

“Me too, Anna. You know there’s nothing I’d love more than to just stay with you and Kristoff, but....”

“But you have bigger responsibilities. I know, I know. He knows it too. And we are both so proud of you!” and she meant it. Both Anna and her sister’s fiancee, Kristoff, were incredibly proud of the hero Elsa grew to be. She was bigger than Arendelle, a city whose biggest threat was a freak obsessed with releasing useless viruses all over town.

So Elsa, who had ice powers, became an international savior. Kristoff lives in Arendelle, running a mini-market, because he cannot bear the idea of living in a big city, but he does visit Elsa enough.

And Anna had her super strength, which surprisingly, wasn’t the most helpful of super powers. At least she had Kristoff to help her. He was the one that built her O.L.A.F. (Omnindroid Lifts Anna Forever), a flying super-suit to help her get to crime scenes faster. She is Arendelle’s number one crime stopper, and the city is thankful for that.

The problem is, the destruction Anna causes trying to fight crime is so grand that there isn’t much money left for her at the end of the month. And while Elsa insisted she didn’t mind paying for the damage, Anna decided to take a second job at the Arendellian franchise of Westergaard pharmaceutics.

As a mail girl.

Which isn’t so bad, or wouldn’t be, if she had a boss that wasn’t so damn perfect all the time. Which made her angry, because he was beautiful, and smart, and charming, which is not a healthy combination at all. There had to be something there.

She just had a hunch.

(~)

He was angry. Very, very, extremely angry.

He managed to release some of the virus, obviously, but no nearly as much as he would have wanted. That damn Feisty Pants always ruined his plans. Every time. He hated her, could hardly wait for the day one of his traps would work and he would be rid of her for good.

Alas, he had to work the next morning. Keeping up a facade was always tediously easy, and some days he wished he could show his true colors. Some days, like today.

Being the youngest of thirteen sons, of course his father would send him to the most irrelevant branch of their company. The old man had not faith in him at all, and had no intentions on making him the new head of the board once he passed away.

The Arendellian branch of Westergaard pharmaceutics hardly gave any profits before.

That’s why Hans had to appeal to... less chivalrous resources.

Having studied all kinds of diseases, he decided to release new viruses for people to buy his products. It was the perfect plan. After he started his misdeeds as the infamous Southern Prince, Arendelle become the second highest profiting branch of the company.

And of course, he enjoyed being the bad guy. More then he could have ever imagined.

Yes, yes, it would all be perfect if not for that idiot Feisty Pants.

He clenched his fists in anger. He had to do something to let some of that steam off.

Hans always arrived early, because as the boss, it was what was expected of him.

The company was all but empty, except for the red haired girl gently placing mail around the office. Anna.

Hans knew she wasn’t completely fooled by him, and while most of the time it made him angry, today it was just perfect.

“Anna!” he yelled, the opposite of the gallant greeting he usually gives his employees. “My office, now!”

Goodness, it felt so good to be himself.

Both of them strolled inside his office, her head down, and his held up high.

He hang his coat, sat down, and gestured the girl to do the same.

“Anna, how long have you been under my employment?”

The girl shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. _Amazing_. “Uh... I believe.... about six months, sir.” She nibbled on her lower lip, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“And even after all this time, it would appear you still haven’t learned your way around here. Tell me, how difficult is it to be a mail girl?”

Anna flushed, and the red on her cheeks somehow made her hair shine brighter. Hans decided he loved to make the girl blush, and would make sure to do so again in the future.

Her eyes though.... They were familiar, in a way he couldn’t quite place.

“My good friend John, you know him right, works down by human resources?” The girl nodded. “He got my mail yesterday.”

It was absolutely not true, but what the hell. Anna was the only employee that ever gave him a pointed look. And while she was right, he was going to make sure she knew just how deep his cover went.

“But I’m,” she started, held back a little, then decided to continue anyway. “I’m positive it wasn’t my fault. I always make sure to sort out your mail first. And I double check!”

“Interesting. But you are the only one that delivers the mail, right mail girl? So if you are the only one, whenever something is wrong, all signs point to you.”

She mumbled something under her breath that Hans was sure wasn’t very polite at all. Then, out loud, she said. “It wasn’t me, and I would bet my life on it.”

“Be that is it may, Anna, another mistake and you are out. And I’ll make sure no one in this god forsaken town will ever hire you again. Capiche?”

“I Capiche, sir.”

That made him snort.

His mood was definitely better, and this whole interaction gave him an idea on how to get rid of Feisty Pants, once and for all.

And yet hour later, his thoughts were still fixated on Anna. He never truly noticed how cute she was, and how exciting it was to bicker with her. He would make sure they have time to fight again in the near future.

(~)

The boy was unaware, of course, that he had fought her many times before, and would fight her again sooner than imagined.

The girl, who hated her boss up until then, and was positive there was a darker side to him, felt somehow relieved he decided to show his true colors that morning. And still, throughout the whole day her heart was beating at an incredibly fast pace, like she finally understood why all the other girls at work swooned when Hans walked by.

The thing is, the two individuals were beginning to notice one another, without realizing they have known each other all along, better than anyone else.


	2. They love each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes teasing her. She likes teasing him back.  
> He likes thinking of ways to destroy her. She likes punching him in the face.  
> He is a pathetic villain. She is an average hero. There are sparks (figuratively and literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who is alive!  
> Hope you like it! One more chapter for the big wrap up, dun dun dun!  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Apologies in advance for any possible typos.  
> I love Hans and Anna, goodbye!

The city of Arendelle. Again.

There goes another sunny day, followed by a warm and beautiful evening.

Most people are about to leave their jobs, eager to return home, or enjoy a fun night old, or both - you know, you only live once.

But inside Westergaad’s pharmaceutics, there are two people that will do neither.

A girl sorting endless, bottomless and self multiplying mail, and her good for nothing boss.

Good for nothing. If only she knew, right?

\------

Hans had known in advance he would have had to stay until later that night, so why not make a huge giant mess of things to ensure Anna would go down with him? Hearing her angry complaints somehow made things better, anyway.

Besides she was the one that gave him the idea of how to unmask Feisty Pants. Even if indirectly, it was kind of fitting to have her there.

He recalled his words from the previous week. “ _So if you are the only one, whenever something is wrong, all signs point to you._ ”. It was brilliant. Simple, and brilliant.

If Hans created a special virus, one that would transmit a set of specific symptoms, to one single individual, he could track down sales records for certain medicines and find out who that individual was.

Sure, it would take a while but it would most definitely work.

Why not release a deadly virus then? Well, isn’t it much more fun to find out who your nemesis is, and fuck their life up a little bit, before actually killing them? I mean, killing someone straight away lacks the finesse.

However, it was getting quite late, and his stomach growled as if protesting. He needed a break.

For some reason, his feet lead him to the red haired girl hidden behind hundreds of mail from the year 1976.

“Would you like something to eat? I’m ordering,” he told her, still unsure as to why he was eager for her company.

“Food?” her reply came muffled.

“What else could I possibly mean?”

She glared at him.

“I don’t know what you feed off.” Anna said, after a small pause. “Maybe blood. Maybe you are a vampire. Maybe you are a merman, and only eat raw fish, but not the good kind like sushi, just raw, bloody, smelly fish!”

She started to sort mail again, but her freckles were stating to become more apparent over the pink tone her skin was taking. She was blushing again.

Hans smirked.

“I was thinking, maybe some sandwiches?” he suggested.

“Sure.”

“And wine?”

“Oh god, yes.”

“Okay then.” he gave her a phone. “I want pastrami and caramelized onions, barbecue sauce, no pickles, no tomatoes.”

She stood speechless, her mouth opened. 

“Close it up before flies get in!” he said with mock concern. Then, because for some reason he didn’t want her to stay angry at him for very long, he gave her the company card.

When the food arrived, Hans invited Anna to join him at his office. He opened the bottle of wine he had with him and poured two glasses.

He then took the card and locked it in his safe, behind the painting of his beloved horse, Sitron.

 _0-1-3_. Done and done.

“Never took you for that one person in 4th grade that is weirdly obsessed with horses,” Anna said, eyes fixed on his painting.

“He was my best friend growing up,” Hans replied, already feeling the wine circling his veins and loosening his tongue. “Home schooling and 12 older brothers that hate you will do that to you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” she looked down, regretting her words. “‘I’m sure they don’t hate you, though. For the longest time I feared my big sister secretly despised me, but really she just didn’t want to hurt me with her, uh, you know, stuff. But then I began to experience stuff, and she helped me. God, I miss her.”

Hans didn’t understand shit of what she just had said, but he wanted her to keep talking. “I didn’t know you have a sister.”

She smiled, the mere memory of the girl bringing joy to her eyes.

Hans didn’t know it was possible to feel that way about your siblings. For him it was only battles, and profit, and who was going to become CEO when pop died. “She doesn’t live here. She is just, so amazing at what she does, you know? It would be a waste for her to stay here, but good god, I miss her every day.”

“Oh. I know what is like to live under the shadow of older brothers. I’m sorry.”

At that, she looked puzzled. “I don’t see it that way. She is the sun, sure, but her light warms me, makes me better. I would be a shadow itself without her.”,

They both downed another bottle of wine, the count lost somewhere after glass number five.

“Hey,” Anna said bring him out of the stupor she herself had caused. “Why do you hate me so much?”

He actually laughed at that. That sweet, silly, beautiful girl.

“Anna. You are possibly the only person in this entire office I’ve ever carried a conversation with. That isn’t hate. Where I come from, that is practically a marriage proposal.”

“That’s good!” She gulped, and Hans noticed she had clearly had one drink too many. “Because, you know, I don’t hate you, I guess. I, gulp, sorry, I used to, when you were, gulp, sorry again, when you were faking it. But I kinda like spending time with you. Its like, why I don’ quit, I guess, gulp. Sorry. Third is a charm!” she yelled and held out her hand, dropping some wine on the carpet.

It was white, imported, and he couldn’t give less of a fuck at the moment.

This girl.

“Anna,”

This, beautiful, beautiful girl.

“Yes?”

Magnificent, dream-like, pretty when she blushed, spoke too much for her own good, smart, wonderful girl.

“Are you....”

There was so much he wanted to say.

“Yes?”

Why could he hear his heartbeat out of the sudden?

“Are you.... going... to finish that?” he said, pointing at her sandwich.

She smiled, positioning herself right in front of his window.

And goodness, under the moonlight, he could’ve sworn she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

(~)

The boy and the girl were both clever, strong and powerful. Yet neither was prepared for true love when it came knocking on their doors.

(~)

It had been one month since they had stated dating. Secretly, Anna thought, frustrated, because it would look bad for the company. But still, what a crazy, fantastic month.

Who would’ve guessed?

So, of course she was absolutely p-i-s-s-e-d when Kristoff told her Southern Prince was at it again.

She angrily pushed O.L.A.F.’s buttons, still shocked at how fucking terrible that jerk’s timing was.

She found him, as usual, in front of a big, complicated-like machine.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Arendelle’s resident thunder hands,” he said, slow clapping.

“I hate you so much!” she confessed, hands in the air. “I have, things to do, you know. Like seriously, every. Fucking. Time. You ass!”

He chuckled. “You want me to feel sorry for you?”

“I want you to stop, like, you know.” she pointed at his entire lair, “this. Get a life! A girlfriend, boyfriend, both, or a cat or something.”

“Getting tired of me?”

At that, she laughed. “Getting? As in, there was once a day I wasn’t? Good one, Prince Ass.”

“Let’s see who is the ass!” he said, and stated operating the machine.

Anna, sighing, flew to it and crushed it with her fists. There was a green, strange like mossy- stain on her hands when she dropped the remains of the machine on the ground, and she quickly rubbed it against her leggings.

“Yuck!” she said, sticking her tongue out. “Now I can’t go straight to..... You know what, just, forget it. Goodbye, you big buffoon!” She flew away, and missed his satisfied smirk, like a lion that caught his prey, at last.

But now she had to take a shower, and change before meeting Hans at his apartment. 

They were having a one month anniversary.

She had yet to grow accustomed to the immense size of his apartment. Penthouse, as he said, followed by a raise of his eyebrows.

He was a prick. She loved it.

She rang the bell and he was there in an instant, hair wet, mouth on hers.

Her head was spinning, and she was seeing small black points.

“Hey, gorgeous!” he said.

She felt nausea, and her hands were sweating. When she looked down at them, she saw that they were yellow.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Hans asked, but then her throat felt like iron and swallowing felt like acid, so she basically allowed darkness to consume her as she fell into Hans’s arms.

She missed the absolute look of defeat in his face.

\-------

The boy, faced with the truth, tried to fell angry.

He really did.

But she was there, still, on his arms.

So he grabbed the antidote and gave her, quicker then what would be thought humanly possible.

He would hate her, later. For now, he just wanted her to be safe.

The girl, asleep in his arms, dreamed of his sweet, caring touch.

She dreamed of the future they would have together.

How traitorous, to dream, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I had no time to proof read, so there probably are some mistakes!


End file.
